


Awesome Mask

by rocksalts



Series: Suptober20 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Sam Winchester, Case Fic, Ficlet, Gen, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksalts/pseuds/rocksalts
Summary: Dean has a little too much fun on a case.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober20 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977244
Kudos: 23





	Awesome Mask

**Author's Note:**

> suptober20 day 6 prompt: mask (ficlet) | destiel | ~560 words

Sam had an inkling that his brother was having too much unwarranted fun on this case.

The case itself wasn’t a fun one at all. They’d raced down three states to track a wendigo, and Sam felt like he hadn’t slept in days. Actually, he wouldn’t doubt it. The three of them caught an hour or two of shut eye between drives, mostly just so Dean wouldn’t crash the car before they got there. “There” being, well… _here_.

The repetitive blare of college music shook the walls down the hallway they were in. Sam cringed and adjusted his coat. His outfit was the simplest of the three: just some slacks, a button-down, and a cardigan was enough to make him look like a professor here. But this wasn’t just any college party they’d be crashing. It was a Halloween one.

Sam glanced his eyes over at his brother and suppressed a smile.

“Would you quit looking at me like that?” Dean snapped.

Sam buried his laugh in his triple red eye coffee, which had just become cool enough to drink. 

“Look, laugh all you want, but my costume is _awesome_.” 

Cas caught Sam’s eyes and he really had to reign it in. Even if Dean’s costume was ridiculous, the one Dean had made Cas wear was just downright embarrassing.

“At least it isn’t uncomfortable,” Cas deadpanned. “These wings are itchy, and the halo keeps sliding off my head.”

“You guys really could have just dressed up as professors, too. At least that way Cas wouldn’t look all defiled, and you wouldn’t have to wear that mask, Dean. Can you even see out of that thing?” Sam said. He waved a hand out in front of Dean’s face.

“Of course I can!” Dean batted Sam’s hand away. He turned to Sam to keep arguing, and almost walked shoulder-first into an opening door had Cas not moved him out of the way just in time.

“I beg to differ,” Cas said. “Besides the impracticality of it, I do prefer to see your face, Dean.”

Sam raised his eyebrows at that, and looked between them both. Of course, he couldn’t see the look on his brother’s face, but he guessed Dean was reacting the way he always did, with a blush high on his cheeks and dopey, lovesick eyes.

He really hated his brother sometimes. Just on principle of being an idiot.

Sam coughed, because besides annoyance towards Dean for basically living life with his eyes closed, he was also tired of being forced into the role of Third Wheel. That, and one of their suspects was approaching. 

He nudged Dean’s shoulder to let him know, mumbled a “Catch up with you guys later,” and put on a smile. As professorly as he could get without actually teaching Philosophy here. 

“Hey, you’re in my class, right? Philosophy 300?” He knew this guy probably never attended any classes anyway, and to Sam’s luck he just happened to be right.

“Uh, yeah, yeah, I think. Hey, who was that guy? You guys friends?”

Sam looked over to where Cas and Dean were talking, Dean handing Cas a cup of punch. 

“The one in the Godzilla mask?” Sam asked.

The guy nodded. Sam looks over them a little longer. Dean is booping Cas’ halo so that it bounces a bit on his head.

“Uh…no. No, I don’t know that guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you enjoyed, @rambleoncas  
> I post my suptober20 prompts on there first !!


End file.
